Hotel Room
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Quinn y Santana se emborrachan en la boda de Will y Emma, por lo que acaban teniendo sexo. ¿Qué pasará después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Cojo a Santana de la cintura, pegándola a mí, haciendo que ponga su mano encima de mis hombros. Levanta su mano, alzando la copa hacia su boca y bebiendo un poco más de champán. Me tiende el vaso, y yo bebo de la copa que sujeta su mano. Ella, mientras me mira, se humedece los labios, observándome fijamente bajo aquellos ojos negros. Sonríe con mirada sibilina.

-No sé por qué nunca te he dicho que me encantan tus labios… -Dice susurrándomelo al oído lentamente. Tan lento, que podía notar el aliento de Santana rozándome la oreja, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Acerca su cara a la mía y sonrío, le agarro fuerte de la cintura, sacando la lengua de mi boca y pasándola por mis labios.

-Porque tenías a otra rubia entre las piernas… -Susurro mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que se quede parada al mirarme, esbozando mi típica sonrisa de reina de las arpías.

-Dime que ahora mismo no quieres que te bese. –Pega su cara aún más a la mía, sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios. Me quedo en silencio, observando cómo anda hacia mí, haciendo que me pegue contra la pared. La cojo de la mano, sacándola de la pista de baile y llevándola hacia los pasillos del hotel. La meto en el ascensor, agarrándola de la mano y pegándola a mí.

-Creo que ese no es buen lugar para que dos señoritas hablen de temas tan… íntimos. ¿No crees, Rosario? –Susurro sobre sus labios. Sonríe pícara, sacándome del ascensor y dando vueltas por el pasillo, chocando contra las paredes y quedándose parada antes de llegar al pasillo final donde están las habitaciones. Aprisiona mis manos contra la pared y acerca su boca a la mía.

-Dímelo ahora. Dime que quieres que te bese. –Susurra subiendo su mirada desde mis pechos a mis ojos.

-Quiero que me beses. –Susurro. Santana se acerca más a mí, lentamente, atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, sin soltar mis manos. Luego, comienza a besarme con el mismo ritmo, suave, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía. Mientras me besa, sube su mano por mi pierna, subiendo por el vestido. –San… -Digo bajando su mano. Ella sonríe y volvemos a dar vueltas por el pasillo, sonriendo, mirándola, pegándonos contra la pared hasta llegar a la habitación abriendo la puerta.

Santana cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí, pegándome de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez, metiendo con más delicadeza su mano bajo mi vestido, y comenzando a besarme de nuevo. Sus labios me rozan, su lengua encarna una batalla con la mía para saber quién gana. Nuestras lenguas se juntan, juegan entre ellas, se enlazan, la siento en mi boca mientras su mano sube poco a poco por mis piernas, acariciándome, llegando hasta la cara interior de mi muslo, parando ahí. Mis manos se deslizan por su espalda hasta llegar a su cremallera, de la que me deshago bajándola rápidamente por su espalda, bajando su vestido lentamente hasta dejarla en sujetador. Ella me quita la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo, volviendo a la guerra entre su boca y la mía.

Me separo de la pared, para que sus manos bajen la cremallera de mi vestido y me dejen justo como a ella, en ropa interior. Dirijo mi mirada a los pechos de Santana, cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje rojo, resaltando sus ojos, su piel y su pelo que cae sobre los hombros. Se separa de mí, cogiéndome de la mano y tirándome en la cama, poniéndose encima de mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. La miro, la observo. Su cuerpo es perfecto, que contrasta con mi piel.

-¿No dices nada, Fabray? –Dice sobre mí.

-Tampoco es que pueda hablar mucho… -Susurro mirando su sujetador. Ella posa uno de sus dedos sobre mi sujetador, acariciando el borde, oscilando entre mi pecho y la tela.

-Yo podría decirte que desde aquí tengo unas vistas preciosas. –Susurra inclinándose hacia mí. –Porque este sujetador negro, como que… -Se inclina un poco más hasta llegar a mis labios. –Me incitan a hacer cosas que… Una buena chica como tú, jamás haría.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una buena chica? –Digo incorporándome un poco, sosteniendo su mirada. Ella desliza su mano desde mis pechos, pasando por mi vientre, hasta las braguitas, estirándolas y dejándolas ir, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Sus manos vuelven a mis pechos, que aprietan firmemente sus manos.

-Nada, sólo que en Lima Heights somos peores que la gente normal…–Dice llevando sus manos a mi espalda y quitándome el sujetador.

-Pues enséñame cómo lo hacéis en Lima Heights. –Susurro recorriendo con mi dedo índice su vientre, hasta llegar a su escote. Sube sus manos por mi vientre, llegando hasta mis pechos y sujetándolos con sus manos con firmeza. Me sube un poco más, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada suavemente. Se tumba sobre mí, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y sumergiendo su boca en mi cuello, que comienza a besar y a lamer con delicadeza.

-Santana… -Susurro estirando el cuello para que pueda besarme mejor. Levanta la cabeza y se queda mirándome, con los pelos en la cara, pero aun así es preciosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Susurra sin dejar de besarme el cuello, subiendo por mi mentón y llegando a mi boca, que besa. Uno tras otro se suceden los besos, y no me deja hablar, pero entre beso y beso, consigo hablar. –Me tendrás que… Enseñar…-Digo entre besos, mientras Santana sigue a lo suyo. –Nunca lo hice con… Una chica..

-Claro. –Susurra sin dejar de besarme. Me callo, agarrándome de la nuca de Santana mientras ella pone sus brazos apoyados en la cama a la altura de mi cabeza. Con su lengua, baja por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, mordiéndola. Sus manos bajan hasta mis pechos, masajeándolos, acariciándolos. Su boca se dirige hacia mis pechos, que comienza a morder bordeándolos con su lengua, arañando mi piel. Coge entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones, y los aprieta, los muerde, los disfruta, viendo como mi gesto cambia, comenzando a jadear mientras la observo. Deja mis pechos con notables marcas en los dos, y vuelve a bajar hacia abajo, besando mi vientre y llegando hasta abajo. Vuelve hacia mi boca, a besarme, a desgarrarme el labio inferior mientras su mano se dirige a mi sexo, comenzando a tocarme a través de la ropa interior, rozándome, tentándome.

-Santana… No… -Susurro, pero me calla con un beso. Me provoca, no quiero que haga eso, quiero que esté dentro de mí ya. Tener a Santana López encima, besándote, provocándote, acariciándote mientras te recuerda lo preciosa que eres, provoca más de lo que alguien puede llegar a imaginar.

-¿Nunca te han tocado? –Pregunta levantando la mirada hacia mí. Niego, llevando mi mano a la mano que tiene puesta sobre mi sexo, apretándola más hacia mí. –Pues esta noche quiero que grites mi nombre tanto, que se escuche hasta en la recepción del hotel. –Susurra en mi oído. Sus dedos se hacen más profundos en mi sexo, y ella baja sosteniéndome la mirada. Lentamente, quita mi ropa interior con sus manos, observando cada parte de mí, observando cómo la miro. Tira mi ropa interior al lado de mi vestido, y su boca se dirige directamente a mi sexo. El primer contacto de su boca hace que abra los ojos, y suelte un gemido al notarla. Pongo mi mano en su cabeza, aprisionándola contra mí, sin querer que se vaya. Noto como el dedo de Santana se posa sobre mi clítoris estimulándome, haciendo que esta vez sí suelte un gemido más profundo que el anterior, cerrando los ojos. Su lengua acelera el ritmo con que me disfruta, con que prueba lo que nunca antes nadie probó. El simple hecho de que Santana esté entre mis piernas, hace que me excite aún más mirándola. Observando cómo sus ojos se clavan en mí, sujetando mis piernas para mantenerlas abiertas.

Santana sube de nuevo hacia mí, sin sacar su mano de mi sexo, comenzando a pasear sus dedos por él, calentándome, tentándome a que le grite que me lo haga.

-¿Te ha gustado, rubia? –Me pregunta desde arriba. Abro tímidamente los ojos para mirarla, y la veo sonriente encima de mí.

-Eso no se pregunta hasta después…-Digo sonriendo.

-Como quieras, Quinnie…-Susurra en mi oído. Sus manos comienzan a vacilar dentro de mi sexo, colocando dos dedos en mi centro. –Mírame, Quinn… -Dice girando mi cara hacia ella con la otra mano. La miro a los ojos, y sus dedos arremeten contra mi centro, haciendo que suelte un gran gemido al sentirla. Su sonrisa de arpía vuelve a salir al ver mi cara de placer, susurrando sobre mis labios que diga su nombre. Lo digo, lo digo ciento y una vez, pero prefiero callar y ahogar mis gemidos en su boca. La mano de Santana aumenta el ritmo sin parar, y mis gemidos se cuelan en su boca, se ahogan y necesito respirar, pero sus manos no me dejan. Mi boca, va hacia su cuello, intentando besarla, pero casi no puedo cerrar la boca debido a que los dedos de Santana siguen haciendo que me retuerza de placer bajo ella. Gimo, el nombre de _"¡SANTANA!"_, suena por toda la habitación y ella sonríe, pero yo cierro los ojos, arqueando mi espalda sobre la cama y gritando de placer. Me empotra contra el cabecero de la cama, moviendo también su brazo al penetrarme con sus finos y largos dedos, hasta que no puedo más. Alzo la vista para ver a Santana encima de mí, y lanzo un gran gemido sobre ella, notando como mi cuerpo se tensa y me quedo inmóvil debajo de ella. Sin que le dé tiempo a reaccionar me pongo encima de ella.

Su sexo ahora es el centro de todos mis sentidos, y Santana se revuelve entre las sábanas y el edredón. Mi boca lame su sexo, aumento la velocidad, sus manos se posan sobre mi cabeza y ahora parece que tengo el control sobre ella. Mis manos la estimulan rápidamente, haciendo que se incline sobre mí, sujetándome del pelo de la cabeza.

Introduzco mis dedos en su interior, embistiéndola con fiereza, haciendo que se agarre fuertemente a las sábanas y muerda su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Dios mío, Quinn… -Dice en voz alta Santana, que me agarra de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Subo a su boca, aumentando el ritmo de mis dedos y viendo como la vena del cuello de Santana sale a la luz. Las manos de Santana van a mi espalda, agarrándose fuertemente, agarrándome el trasero y pegándome más a ella, tumbándome en la cama. Santana arquea la espalda, grita, gime, jadea, y una pequeña capa de sudor se cierne sobre las dos, y Santana grita por última vez, y siento cómo se contrae sobre mis dedos, sacándolos delicadamente de su interior. Y cayendo de espaldas a su lado en la cama.

-Vale, ha sido…

-Increíble. –Añade Santana sujetando la sábana. Se da la vuelta hacia mí, y se me queda mirando. –Ahora te pregunto… ¿Te ha gustado? –Susurra en mi oído.

-Creo que ha sido… Más que increíble… -Digo calmando mi respiración. –Esto es por lo que las colegialas experimentan, ¿no?

-Y gracias a Dios que lo hacen. –Dice Santana riéndose, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo era hacerlo con una mujer, pero creo que será cosa de una sola vez…-Sonrío.

-Tranquila, no voy a plantarme en tu casa con un camión de mudanzas. –Dice riendo de nuevo Santana.

-¿Y qué es lo siguiente? –Pregunto cogiendo una pequeña botella de agua de la mesita de noche, mirándola.

-Puedes irte tú primero o… Puedes quedarte y hacer de esto una segunda vez. –Dice arqueando una ceja al mirarme. Dejo la botella de agua en la mesita de noche y me acerco a Santana, cruzando la cama gateando. Tiene el pelo sobre los hombros, y sonríe al verme ir hacia ella. Me tumbo a su lado, por detrás, besando lentamente su hombro, acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, quitando su pelo moreno y dejando espacio libre para poder besar su nuca. -¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –Susurra Santana mirando hacia atrás. Se humedece los labios, así que vuelvo a por la botella, y luego, me posiciono justo como estaba antes. Le tiendo la botella, y hago que beba de mi mano, haciendo que el agua le caiga por sus pechos, llegando hasta su vientre. Me pongo encima de ella de rodillas, secándole el agua de la boca y bajando por sus pechos, succionándolos hasta dejarlos sin un rastro de agua. Cada centímetro mojado de su piel, lo chupo, lo recorro con mi lengua, para quedarme de nuevo mirando a Santana que está bajo mis piernas.

-Mi respuesta es que nos quedemos en esta habitación hasta mañana. –Susurro sobre sus labios. –Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad. –Digo levantándome de ella, y poniéndome de pie en la habitación. Ella se sienta al borde de la cama, tocándose el pecho embadurnado por mi lengua y el agua. Me mira a los ojos, y yo me acerco a ella.

-Adelante, Miss Fabray. –Me pongo frente a su cara, observándola.

-¿Te puso un poco cachonda que te diera una bofetada? –Susurro. Ella se queda callada, se muerde el labio inferior y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Cómo no me va a poner cachonda que la chica que está más buena me pegue un guantazo, y me provoque haciendo movimiento de dedos encima de un piano? –Dice entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Y yo? –Sonrío, y me lo pienso bien.

-A decir verdad… Sí. ¿Te vas a disculpar por abofetearme MUY MUY FUERTE? –Susurro poniéndome de rodillas ante ella en la cama, con su cara rozando la mía.

-Te lo he hecho MUY MUY FUERTE, para disculparme. –Dice. Sonrío y cojo su cara entre mis manos.

-Perdóname tú a mí, ¿vale? –Ella asiente, y la beso en los labios lentamente, hasta separarme de ella. –Voy a ducharme, ahora salgo. –Digo levantándome y entrando en la ducha sin más.

Enciendo el grifo, y el agua comienza a caer sobre mí. Joder, Santana, joder. Eres la única chica con la que me acostaría una y mil veces más. Dios, López, Dios. Aún me tiemblan las piernas de lo que me has hecho entre esas sábanas. Apoyo las manos en la pared y sonrío. Comienzo a enjabonarme el pelo, pero la puerta se abre de repente y Santana irrumpe en el baño, abriendo la mampara de golpe y viéndome desnuda mientras me ducho.

-¿Me quieres enjabonar las tetas o…? –Le digo con las manos aún en el pelo enjabonado.

-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué hay entre nosotras? –Me dice.

-Nada. –Digo observando cómo se tapa con la sábana de la cama. –No hay nada, San.

-Vale, sólo quería saber eso… -Dice, y se queda mirando cómo me ducho. Saco un poco el cuerpo de la ducha, cojo su cara entre mis manos y la beso lentamente.

-Tranquila, San. –Sonrío. Ella se separa de mí riendo.

-Me mojas Quinn. –Dice echándose hacia atrás. Me termino de aclararme el pelo y salgo detrás de ella por toda la habitación, agarrándola de la cintura por detrás y pegándola a la pared.

-¿En qué sentido te mojo? –Digo riendo.

-En los dos. –Susurra sonriendo.

-Espero no arrepentirme de haberte dado mi virginidad lésbica. –Digo levantando una ceja en modo de pregunta.

-No dices lo mismo cuando me tienes entre tus piernas…

-Pase lo que pase, Santana y Quinn siempre serán amigas. –Digo, y ella levanta el dedo meñique para que lo enganche a él, pero no. Yo no soy Brittany. Cojo su cara y la beso.

-Siempre.


	2. La música amansa a las fieras

Llego al apartamento de Rachel, y ella y Kurt están fuera con los brazos cruzados mirando atentamente la puerta. Se dan la vuelta hacia mí, y Kurt viene corriendo a agarrarme del brazo. Rachel se acerca hacia mí con Kurt, con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto. Rachel me agarra del otro brazo y los miro. La llamada de urgencia de Rachel me ha dejado preocupada, y sus caras aún más.

-Es Santana, tienes que entrar ahí y hacer que vuelva a ser como antes. –Suelta Rachel. Me quedo mirándola, perpleja por lo que me dice.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Me empujan hacia la puerta.

-Hace dos meses, desde la boda de Will y Emma cuando llegó a casa estaba irreconocible. No nos insultó, hacía ella la comida, estaba feliz. Pero desde hace una semana ha vuelto a ser… "Santana López Snixx". –Los miro a los dos, que sin decir nada, me meten en el apartamento de un empujón.

-Oye Kurt, ¿dónde…?-Se queda parada al salir de la cocina y verme. –Quinn... –Dice bajando los brazos. Lleva un jersey de punto blanco, unos shorts grises y unas zapatillas blancas con los cordones grises.

-Santana. –Digo sonriendo al verla sorprendida por mi llegada. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa, y me mira a los ojos. Se queda en silencio y voy hacia ella lentamente. -¿Me vas a dar un abrazo? –Digo abriendo los brazos para que venga hacia mí. Ella viene hacia mí rápidamente, precipitándose sobre mis brazos. Le doy un beso en la frente, y se separa de mí. La miro sonriendo, y ella agacha la cabeza al hacerlo.

-Creí que jamás volvería a verte, Fabray. –Dice aumentando la sonrisa al levantar la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas por Yale. –Digo sonriendo. Ella se queda en silencio, mirándome con las mangas del jersey que le quedan grandes cogidas por sus manos.

-¿Has venido a ver a Rachel? –Dice poniéndose un poco más seria.

-He venido a verte a ti. –Digo acercándome a ella, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-¿A mí? Creí que nos acostamos y ya está… -Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Echar de menos no es una opción, y menos contigo. –Digo un poco más seria. Ella sonríe y agacha la cabeza, sonrojándose. Se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Has estado con alguna chica estos dos meses? –Me pregunta sin soltar mi mano.

-Creo que con la única chica que me acostaría es contigo. –Digo sonriendo y acariciando su cara. Ella se queda mirándome con la boca entre abierta.

-Soy la persona con la que menos sentido tiene acostarse. –Espeta. Entrecierro los ojos al mirarla.

-Santana, ¿por qué te menosprecias tanto? –Pregunto haciendo que levante su cabeza para que me mire. Ella se encoge de hombros, y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Me quedo parada, no sé si soy yo, si es ella, pero en ese momento los ojos de Santana me dicen que necesitan a alguien. Se siente sola, y la impotencia que me produce verla así me puede.

Tiro de la mano de la que la tengo cogida y la acerco a mí. Cojo su cara entre mis manos delicadamente, con la misma delicadeza que comienzo a besarla. Santana se queda parada, pero sigue mi beso que profundiza aún más. Doy un último y suave beso sobre sus labios, separándome de ella unos centímetros y levantando los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Estás mejor? –Susurro sobre sus labios. Ella asiente lentamente.

-Gracias. –Susurra con un ápice de sonrisa en su rostro. –Estaba haciendo pizza, que se habrá quedado fría en la mesa. –Dice sonriendo, esta vez sí. La cojo de la mano, llevándola hacia la mesa. La cojo por la cintura y la siento en ella, con la pizza al lado. Cojo un trozo y lo pongo enfrente de su boca, pero ella no la abre.

-Vamos, San. –Digo sin bajar el trozo de pizza de la boca de Santana. Estoy entre sus piernas, intentando que coma un poco.

-No quiero, la había hecho para…-La corto con un beso. Un beso que se alarga, que hace que ponga sus manos en mi nuca y me pegue más a ella en la mesa. –No puedes seguir haciendo esto… -Susurra entre mis labios.

-Claro que puedo, claro que puedo… ¿Vas a comer? –Me separo de ella y lo susurro sobre sus labios. Ella asiente.

-Sí. –Dice en voz baja. Vuelvo a ponerle la pizza en la boca, y esta vez ella da un mordisco. Cuando termina de masticar, vuelvo a besarla suavemente, sonriendo. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Sabes a pizza… -Vuelvo a besarla mordiéndole el labio inferior, sujetándola de la cara y el cuello.

-Solo sería una vez, Quinn… -Susurra.

-Yo nunca dije eso, Santana. Sólo dije, que pasara lo que pasara seguiríamos siendo amigas. –Digo acariciándole la mejilla. Ella se queda mirándome, parada. –Sé lo que te pasa, San. –Cojo sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos. –Te sientes sola, necesitas a alguien a tu lado que te diga lo maravillosa que eres, porque por muy fuerte que seas la soledad puede con todo. Y Kurt y Rachel siempre están juntos, y tú… Tú estás aquí. –Digo. Ella agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar. Poco a poco, las lágrimas van cayendo sin cesar por su rostro, así que la cojo y la llevo al sofá, haciendo que se apoye en mi pecho hasta que su llanto pare. Le acaricio el pelo lentamente, escuchando cómo solloza, como se agarra de mi camiseta y como susurra palabras ininteligibles entre dientes. –Santana, no estás sola. –Digo levantando su cabeza. Le limpio las lágrimas y le recojo el pelo en una coleta, para que nada tape su rostro. –Mírate, estás preciosa. Eres preciosa, y no necesitas que nadie te lo diga, porque tú lo sabes. Somos perfectas, Santana.

-Gracias, Quinn. Te… Te necesitaba. –Dice alzando la vista hacia mí. –Te necesitaba ahí como amiga, como apoyo, pero no estabas. –Dice secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? Siempre estaré ahí para ti, San. Ya te lo dije, tú y yo seremos amigas siempre, pase lo que pase. –Sonrío haciendo que se acerque a mí.

-Pensé que estarías ocupada en Yale, Quinn.

-Por ti Yale puede esperar, San. Estaré ahí como amiga, como una noche de sexo, como beso de bienvenida, como lo que tú me pidas que sea. –Digo viendo cómo un mechón de pelo que no ha sido recogido por la coleta cae sobre su mejilla, sonriendo. Ella se pone encima de mí, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado en el sofá y me mira sonriendo.

-El chico que te tenga será muy afortunado… -Dice inclinándose sobre mí para besarme.

-Por eso todos me dejan, ¿no? –Digo riendo.

-Te dejan porque no te entienden, eres alguien demasiado complejo y especial, para especímenes unicelulares tan simples. Y por unicelular me refiero a que la única célula pensante de su cuerpo es lo que ellos llaman pene, y creen que lo utilizan para follar, pero yo creo que para lo único que lo tienen es para masturbarse viendo pelis porno malas por internet. –Suelto una gran carcajada ante eso, y la cojo de la cara atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Si hoy me querías sólo como amiga, no te tendrías que haber puesto este jersey y estos shorts… -Digo cogiéndola del botón de los shorts acercándola más a mí.

-No, hoy no te quería sólo como amiga, Fabray. –Me levanto con ella en brazos, y la llevo a su habitación tumbándola en la cama.

Los shorts de Santana han salido disparados junto a su jersey, dejándola totalmente en ropa interior. Santana queda debajo de mí, besándome. Sus manos se posan en el borde de mi pantalón, tirando de ellos, y metiendo la mano por dentro de mi ropa interior. Me inclino hacia ella, besándola con fiereza, con voracidad, dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre sus labios, llegando a su cuello y sonriendo al levantar la cabeza al mirarla.

-¿Qué? –Dice ella sonriendo.

-Te echaba de menos. –Vuelvo a besarla, esta vez, más lento, disfrutando más de sus labios y esta vez, no estamos borrachas. Esta vez soy totalmente consciente de lo que hago. Mis manos se deslizan por la longitud de sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus caderas y quitar su ropa interior por completo.

-Y yo a ti… -Dice enganchando sus piernas a mi cintura. Sus manos quitan mi camiseta tirándola al suelo, y sus manos comienzan a quitarme el pantalón, dejándome en ropa interior. La miro, tumbada en la cama debajo de mí. Mi mano viaja hasta su sexo, comenzando a jugar con ella. Le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que suelte un jadeo al notarlo. Con la misma mano, comienzo a estimular su clítoris lentamente. Mi boca se desliza por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, saborea sus pechos lentamente, viaja por su vientre lentamente, llevándome el sabor de Santana en la lengua hasta llegar a su sexo.

Mi lengua vaga por su sexo, aumentando el ritmo de mi lengua en él, y como consecuencia Santana me agarra de la cabeza, acariciándome. A la vez que mi lengua hace su trabajo, mi dedo pulgar no deja de estimularla. Dejo una mordida en uno de sus labios, que hace que suelte un pequeño grito mezclado con un gemido al sentirlo.

-Oh, Quinnie… No me lo esperaba… -Dice recostándose sobre la almohada de nuevo sin soltar mi cabeza. Introduzco dos de mis dedos en la entrada de su centro, sin llegar a meterlos del todo y hago que me mire subiendo de nuevo hacia ella para besarla. –Vamos, Quinnie… -Susurra cerrando los ojos sobre mis labios. Comienzo a hacer movimientos circulares en su centro, hasta que los introduzco completamente en su interior. El jadeo de Santana sale de su boca, y reparo en todos los gestos de su cara, en cómo se muerde el labio y jadea a la vez. El ritmo de mis dedos aumenta con cada gemido que sale de la boca de Santana, embistiéndola una y otra vez. La mano libre acaricia cada hueco que hace su cuerpo, sus pechos los hago míos mientras Santana arquea la espalda encima de la cama, separándose totalmente del colchón. Voy a su oreja, y susurro _"¿estás segura de que soy una buena chica?"_. Al instante, Santana suelta un último gran gemido, llegando al orgasmo debajo de mí. Me retiro de su interior, observando cada gesto que hace. Abre los ojos y me mira, cogiéndome de la nuca para que la bese.

Se pone instantáneamente encima de mí, aprisionando mis muecas contra el colchón, despojándose de la ropa interior, de mi sujetador, de todo lo que llevo puesto. Su boca se pasea por cada recoveco de mi piel, por cada curva que hace mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo. Me estimula, su lengua va aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, haciendo que mi mano acaricie su pelo y la pegue contra mí. Ella sujeta mis piernas para que no las cierre, comenzando a introducir sus dos dedos en mí rápidamente. Sube hacia arriba, me besa, me muerde el labio, el cuello, los pechos, dejando marcas por todo mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se arquea, mis manos van directamente a su espalda, y comienzo a tensarme. Casi no puedo percibir todo lo que Santana me susurra al oído, pero por lo que distingo parece que me invita a hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez contra las taquillas del instituto. Susurro su nombre_ "Santana..."_ entre gemidos sale de mi boca, quiero que vaya aún más rápido, y ella lo sabe, lo entiende y así lo hace. Con la otra mano, comienza a estimular de nuevo mi clítoris, haciendo que suelte un gemido aún más grande, sintiendo cómo me tenso y llego al orgasmo bajo ella.

Mi respiración está agitada, casi sin poder articular palabra caigo sobre la cama, y Santana a mi lado.

-Debería haber venido antes a verte… -Susurro girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Sí, deberías haberlo hecho… -Dice con la respiración agitada. Intento tranquilizarme, y me tapo con la manta, volviéndome totalmente hacia ella. Me pone encima de su pecho, y cierro los ojos, quedándome dormida encima de ella.

Me despierto, y lo primero que veo es a Santana desnuda a mi lado. Sonrío y me levanto sin hacer ruido, cogiendo su jersey de hilo y poniéndomelo. Cojo su gomilla para el pelo y me hago una coleta mal hecha, que deja unos mechones de pelo sobre mi cara.

Salgo de la habitación y veo a Kurt y Rachel sentados en el sofá con una taza de café cada uno mirando la tele. Me quedo parada, y ellos mirándome atentamente.

-Buenos días. –Digo en tono serio.

-Buenos días. –Responden los dos a la vez, mirándose entre ellos. Me siento en el sofá, acicalándome la coleta.

-¿Quieres café? –Dice Rachel tendiéndome su taza.

-No, gracias, tómatelo tú. –Sonrío.

-Creo que tú has dormido menos que yo, Quinn. –Dice sonriendo y riendo a la vez. -¿Qué le ocurría a Santana? –Pregunta.

-Veréis, es una persona muy sensible, aunque no lo parezca y… Necesita cariño, ya que en su vida no lo ha tenido. A parte de que es mi mejor amiga. –Digo recostándome en el sofá.

-¿Sigue siendo tu amiga después de haberte acostado tres veces con ella? –Pregunta Kurt. Asiento y me levanto del sofá, volviendo a la habitación.

-Siempre será mi amiga. –Digo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Me inclino sobre Santana por la espalda, acariciando su brazo y mordiendo su oreja.

-San… Santana… -Susurro sonriendo. –Despierta… ¡SANTANA! –Le grito. Ella se despierta dando un bote en la cama e incorporándose en el acto, yo comienzo a reírme poniéndome de rodillas en la cama, tapándome la boca para reírme.

-Pero qué zorra eres. –Dice sonriendo.

-Lo sé, por eso soy tu amiga. –Digo poniéndome de rodillas encima de ella. -¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor que ayer. Gracias. –Sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla. -¿Llevas mi jersey? –Dice señalándolo.

-Sí. Espero que no te importe.

-Es muy sexy… Mucho. –Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Tú sí que eres sexy desnuda con las sábanas por encima. –Digo riendo.

-Te echaba de menos yo también. –Dice poniéndose un poco más seria.

-Estaré ahí, siempre, para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Para ti.


	3. Lima Bean

Entro en Lima Bean, abriendo la puerta y dejándola caer para que se cierre lentamente. Los veo a todos sentados, Finn, Rachel, Brittany y Sam, Kurt y Blaine y Tina y Mike. y al fondo está sentada Quinn observando su móvil. Todos me saludan, y les respondo con una sonrisa. Me siento al lado de Quinn, que alza la mirada con una sonrisa para mirarme. Los demás hablan entre ellos, pero ella y yo nos mantenemos al margen.

-¿Vas a tomar café? –Le pregunto levantándome y yendo hacia la barra. Ella levanta una ceja y me sigue, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, ya que lo sugieres sí. –Responde Quinn apoyándose sobre la barra y sacando de nuevo el móvil.

-¿Con quién hablas? –Digo mirándola. Por un segundo, la idea de que esté flirteando con alguien me molesta, y además lo hace mucho. Santana, ¿qué te pasa? Es tu amiga, ella tiene su vida, y tú la tuya.

-Con mi madre. –Dice sonriendo y levantando la cabeza del móvil para mirarme. Ella saca el dinero para pagar el café, pero le paro en seco, pagando yo los dos cafés, tendiéndole a ella el suyo en la mano. Nos damos la vuelta y nos quedamos mirando a todos los que están sentados hablando entre ellos. –Gracias por el café, San. –Me sonríe.

-¿Crees que saben algo? –Digo dando un sorbo a mi café. Quinn niega.

-Excepto Rachel y Kurt. Pero Kurt no dejará que Rachel lo cuente. –Dice volviendo su cabeza hacia mí. –Todo bajo control.

-Todo bajo control. –Digo chocando mi vaso con el de ella, para luego tomar un sorbo de café mirándolos de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿qué tal con Brittany? –Me pregunta mientras bebe un poco de café. Me quedo mirando sus labios, cómo bebe y vuelvo a levantar los ojos hacia ella. –Santana, que me escuches. –Alzo la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué decías? –Digo sacudiendo la cabeza al mirarla.

-Que qué tal con Brittany. –Dice humedeciéndose los labios y volviendo a tomar un sorbo de café.

-¿Qué Brittany? –Digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Joder Santana tu ex novia. Estás espesa… -Dice volviendo a beber de su café, mirándome fijamente.

-Ah, sí, Britt… Pues no sé, pregúntale a ella como está. –Digo riendo. –Supongo que feliz con Sam, me alegro por ella. –Bebo un sorbo del café y me giro hacia Quinn, que se queda mirándome.

-Me alegro de que la hayas olvidado, Santana. –Sonríe y me acaricia la cara, mientras volvemos a mirar a los demás. Su mano se posa sobre la mía encima de la barra y la aprieta.

La miro, la observo, la examino y no, no puede ser. Dios mío, Santana, estás enamorada de tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué? No. Es imposible, Santana estás mal de la cabeza. Pero aunque mi cabeza me dice eso, vuelvo la cabeza hacia ella. La miro, sonrío y ella me mira a mí extrañada, sonriendo. Pero no puedo dejar de observar cómo se muerde el labio inferior, o cómo pestañea y baja sus ojos verdes hasta el vaso de café. Remueve con la cucharilla de plástico, y levanta de nuevo su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Y tú que has hecho esta semana? –Sonríe. Si le dijera la verdad, creo que saldría corriendo. Que lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar en ella, eso es lo que he hecho. Pero es mi amiga, no puedo enamorarme de mi amiga. Es imposible, sí, nos acostamos, pero no hay nada más.

-Nada, vaguear por Nueva York. –Digo sonriendo y observándola.

-Tiene que estar bien eso de pasear por Nueva York las veces que quieras. –Dice. La miro volviéndome hacia ella. -¿Qué? –Dice sonriendo.

-Que las habitaciones de hotel me gustan demasiado… -Susurro sonriendo. Se da la vuelta hacia mí, poniendo un semblante más bien serio.

-Tengo que contarte algo. –Me dice.

-Me asustas.

-No, no te asustes. –Dice riendo cogiéndome de la mano, jugando con ella. -¿Sabes? Joe sigue enamorado de mí. –Suelta. Me quedo parada un momento esperando a que siga explicando, pero no lo hace.

-¿Él te gusta? –Digo entrecerrando los ojos, y espero que su respuesta sea no.

-No. –Dice.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Digo tomando un sorbo de mi café, dejándolo de nuevo en la barra.

-Que me da un poco de pena… -Dice mirándose las manos.

-Oh, oh, oh Quinn Fabray, dime que no te has liado conmigo por pena, porque entonces te mataría. –La apunto con el dedo. Ella niega cogiendo mi café y bebiendo de él.

-No, de eso estoy segura que no fue por pena. –Enarca una sonrisa pícara sobre sus labios. Entrecierro los ojos para mirarla, y ella se muerde el labio inferior. Nos quedamos en silencio, y se acerca a mi oído, poniendo su mano encima de la mía en la barra, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi piel con su dedo, rozando su mejilla contra la mía al hablarme al oído.- ¿Me acompañas al baño? –Susurra contra mi oreja. Sin mediar palabra, sale directa al cuarto de baño, sin mirar hacia atrás, y yo salgo detrás de ella. Sujeto la puerta para que no se cierre del todo y paso justo detrás de ella. Al ver que no hay nadie, la sujeto por la cintura dejándola de espaldas hacia mí y haciendo que nos miremos a través del espejo.

-¿Me está provocando la señorita Fabray o sólo me lo imagino? –Susurro en su oreja, apretando fuerte su cintura. Ella se da la vuelta, quedando totalmente pegada a mí, mirando mis labios y rozándose con ellos.

-Parece que la señorita López lo va captando. –Susurra sobre mis labios. Soy yo la que se aventura a atrapar sus labios. Pruebo su boca, la beso sujetándola de la cintura, y ella se agarra a mi cuello. –Tenemos un problema. –Dice cerrando los ojos mientras vuelve a besarme de nuevo.

-¿Hmmm..? –Digo como puedo entre sus labios, sin querer para de besarla.

-En algún momento esto dejará de ser físico… -Susurra entre mis labios, con la voz entrecortada y besándome con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que dejemos de besarnos y de hacerlo cuando nadie nos ve? –Digo pegando mi frente a la de ella. Se queda callada, con su aliento pegando en mis labios, mientras bajo mis labios por su mentón, mordiéndolo.

-No. –Responde tajante. Levanto la cabeza de nuevo hacia su boca, mordiéndola y dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

-Entonces ya no es sólo físico… -Sigo besándola, esta vez pegándola contra la pared, subiendo mis manos por sus brazos, acariciándola hasta llegar a sus menudas finas y enredarlas con las de ellas. -¿Quieres que pare? –Susurro en sus labios. Ella niega y sujeta mi cabeza con mis manos, besándome aún con más fiereza que antes.

Sumerge su mano bajo mi camiseta, llegando hasta el aro del sujetador, metiendo su mano por debajo y comenzando a tocar mis pechos.

La puerta del baño se abre, y de un tirón abrazada a mí la meto conmigo dentro de uno de los baños, cerrando con pestillo. La siento encima del wáter para que nadie vea sus piernas, y sigo besándola. Me inclino sobre ella, quedando entre sus piernas. La cojo en brazos, quedando yo debajo de ella y Quinn sentada encima de mí, sin dejar de besarme. Meto mi mano bajo su ropa interior, comenzando a acariciar su sexo, y casi suelta un pequeño gemido pero con la otra mano le tapo la boca riendo. Su mano va hacia la mía, sacándola de su sexo y besando la mano que tengo puesta en su boca. Comienzo a reír en voz muy baja, mientras Quinn me da un golpe en la mano, provocando que ría más. Se acerca a mí, mordiéndome el labio haciendo un pequeño corte sobre él para que me calle. Me toco la sangre del labio y la esparzo por la mejilla de Quinn, que me mira fingiendo indignarse.

La puerta del baño se cierra, por fin nos volvemos a quedar las dos solas, ella y yo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Dice cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿A qué? –Digo atrayéndola hacia mí cogiéndola de la mano.

-A provocarme tantísimo en un lugar público… -Susurra contra mis labios, acercándose para besarme.

-Habló la que me susurra al oído delante de todo el mundo si la puedo acompañar al baño… -Digo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotras? –Dice acariciándome la mejilla.

-Dejemos que siga su curso, y… Lo que tenga que ser, será. –Sonrío para tranquilizarla. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí, besándome.

-Dime de verdad lo que has hecho esta semana. –Susurra chocando nuestras frentes.

-Echarte de menos.


	4. Impulsos

Me sujeto el brazo, y como puedo, busco las llaves en el bolso para abrir la puerta del apartamento en New Haven. El dolor me recorre desde la punta del dedo índice del brazo derecho, hasta llegar al hombro, donde se extiende también hacia el cuello.

Hace unas semanas que no veo a Santana, y… La echo de menos. La echo tanto de menos, que he llegado al punto de quedarme parada, observando la pantalla del móvil cada vez que colgaba después de llamarla para preguntar cómo estaba.

Las llaves se me caen al suelo, sin poder agacharme a cogerlas. Me pongo de rodillas, pero una mano me para en seco, haciendo que me vuelva a incorporar para que no me agache. Su brazo, moreno con las uñas pintadas de negro se dirigen hacia el suelo, cogiendo entre sus dedos las llaves de mi apartamento. No tengo ninguna duda sobre quién es la persona que está detrás de mí. Coge las llaves y las introduce en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta de casa y haciendo que entre dentro. Santana López.

Me sienta en el sofá, quitándome la chaqueta y dejando el bolso en la mesa. Se sienta a mi lado, poniéndome el brazo sobre mi vientre y levantando su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Digo en voz baja sujetándome el brazo con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Dice levantando la vista hacia mis ojos.

-¿No tendrías que estar en Nueva York? –Digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quinn, qué te ha pasado. –Me dice.

-Santana, ¿qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar estudiando en Nueva York, o en Lima buscando a Brittany o algo así no comprendo cómo en este justo momento en el que necesito a alguien apareces tú de la nada y… -Pero no me deja seguir, coge mi rostro entre sus manos y comienza a besarme con fuerza, haciendo que me centre en ella completamente. Juega con mi lengua, la hace suya y yo la dejo. Dejo que me maneje, que me conduzca, que me seduzca hasta que ya no me importe nada que no sea estar bajo el mando de su lengua, de ella, de sus manos sujetándome la cara, hasta separarse de mí unos centímetros y limpiar con su dedo pulgar mis labios, que han sido manchados por su pintalabios rosa palo.

-¿Quieres decirme de una vez que te ha pasado? –Dice sujetando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Me he caído en clase de baile. –Respondo susurrando y mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber. –Dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, acariciándome la mejilla con el dedo pulgar de su mano.

-Y… ¿A qué has venido? –Digo levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-Diría que pasaba por aquí, y he subido a verte, pero no colaría. He venido, te echaba de menos.

-Me dijiste que estabas ocupada, y que no vendrías en un tiempo. –Digo dando un gran suspiro.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. –Dice sonriendo. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, pero eso no es suficiente para Santana. -¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunta.

-Nada. –Sonrío como puedo y me duelo del brazo. Ella arquea una ceja, pero no sé qué responderle. No me pasa nada, no me ha ocurrido nada. Simplemente… Siento cosas que no debería sentir. Fueron dos noches, unos cuantos besos pero ella… No sé ni siquiera qué me está pasando por la cabeza. Hasta el dolor que siento en mi brazo derecho parece que remite al verla hablar.

-¿He hecho un viaje durante toda la noche desde Nueva York, para que me digas que no pasa nada? –Dice arqueando una ceja. Resoplo y sonrío mirándola.

-Dijimos que esto era sólo físico, ¿verdad? –Digo mirándola con un poco de temor.

-Aclaramos que ya no sólo era físico… Por lo menos para mí. –Dice levantando la mirada a mis ojos. Sostengo mis ojos clavados en los de ella, sin saber qué decir.

-Creí que… Estábamos de broma. –Susurro mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Pues lo siento, siento que todo esto haya ido a más… -Dice recostándose en el sofá, poniéndose las manos en la cara. –Te juro que lo intento, que intento no pensar cada maldita hora del día en ti, en qué estarás haciendo, en cómo estarás, pero no… Me pueden las ganas de verte, de rozarte, hasta de respirar el mismo aire que tú, Quinn. Me dan igual los remordimientos por hacer daño a los demás, me da igual lo que piensen de mí, Fabray. Me da exactamente igual. –Suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. –Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que para ti todo esto es un simple juego experimental, pero no logro deshacerme de los pensamientos en los que se incluyen las partes de tu cuerpo. Todas y cada una de ellas. Lo siento, Quinn. Siento hacerte sentir violenta, pero no sé lo que me pasa. Supongo que será un capricho pasajero, pero lo que nunca me había pasado antes es despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana pensando en ti, y sin pensarlo dos veces coger el coche y venir hasta aquí para verte. –Se muerde el labio con los ojos cerrados mientras mira hacia el techo, recostada en el sofá.

Me quedo mirándola, con el brazo sujeto y sin poder parar de pensar en lo que acaba de decir. Sin palabras en mente y como puedo, me inclino hacia ella, dejándole un suave beso sobre sus labios. Al separarme de ella, abre lentamente los ojos, y se queda mirándome, parada. No reacciona, simplemente me mira extrañada desde abajo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Quinn? –Susurra con el rostro serio.

-No lo sé. Que… Podríamos dejarlo fluir todo, hasta ver donde desemboca. Te he dicho que no me pasaba nada, pero en realidad estaba aún en shock por verte aquí. Porque pensé que después de lo del baño no querrías verme. Porque cada vez que me has llamado me he quedado mirando la pantalla unos minutos más sonriendo. –Digo negando y sonriendo a la vez. Ella sonríe y niega al mismo tiempo al verme.

-Dijiste que era cosa de una sola vez. –Espeta.

-Te dije que contigo no. –Respondo levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia ella, doliéndome del brazo.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora, Quinn? –Dice incorporándose.

-Yo… Me guiaré por mis impulsos, es lo mejor que sé hacer. –Digo daleando la cabeza, ya que por el dolor no puedo encoger los hombros.

-Ya… Entonces yo también lo haré. –Dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué te dicen ahora tus impulsos? –Pregunto echándome en el sofá, cogiéndome el brazo con la otra mano.

-Una parte de mí me dice que quiere hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, y te veo así, con ese brazo vendado pegado al cuerpo y esa cara adorable de dolor y… Sólo quiero abrazarte hasta que el dolor pare. Y dormir, quiero dormir. No he dormido en toda la noche para venir a verte. –Dice riendo y agarrándome de la mano izquierda. Me levanta del sofá y me lleva hasta mi habitación, sentándome al filo de la cama. Coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa suavemente, dejando otro corto beso antes de separarse de mí.

Con sumo cuidado, me quita la camiseta y me quita el sujetador, buscando una camiseta limpia en los cajones, hasta que la encuentra. La estira ante mis ojos, y se queda mirándome.

-¿Y esta camiseta de tío? –Dice sonriendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es de Finn. –Digo riendo al verla.

-Me gustaba más cuando llevabas mi jersey… -Dice metiendo la camiseta por mi cabeza, introduciendo mis brazos por las mangas con sumo cuidado y al final, quitándome los pantalones para meterme en la cama.

-¿Tú no te quitas la ropa para dormir? –Pregunto mirándola desde la cama, cómo se quita su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Quieres que me la quite? –Pregunta dándose la vuelta hacia mí. Asiento y ella va a uno de mis cajones, cogiendo una de las camisetas de la Universidad de Yale en gris, con las letras en azul. Se quita los pantalones lentamente, tirándolos al suelo y quitándose también el sujetador. -¿Me quedo así o me pongo la camiseta? –Dice levantando la camiseta y mordiéndose el labio.

-Como pases menos frío. –Digo arqueando una ceja.

Ella se pone la camiseta y se mete a mi lado en la cama, pegándome a su pecho y acariciando el brazo lastimado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –Pregunta sonriendo y acariciándome la mejilla.

-Ahora me besas y me duermo a tu lado, ¿no? –Se encoge de hombros y se inclina hacia mí, dándome un largo y suave beso en los labios, pero su mano no se está quieta y va bajando por mi vientre hasta el borde de mi ropa interior, hasta que decide introducir su mano en mi sexo.-Santana, no… -Digo mirándola.

-¿Por qué? –Dice mirándome y entrecerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

-Porque soy diestra, y justo este es el brazo que no puedo mover… Por lo que… -Digo, mientras su mano sigue acariciando mi sexo, haciendo que cierre los ojos al sentirla. –San…

-Me da igual… -Susurra plantando un nuevo beso sobre mis labios. Su dedo comienza a estimular mi clítoris, y cierro los ojos al sentirla. –Necesito que me sientas, sólo eso.

-No quiero hacerte daño con mi mano izquierda… -Susurro jadeando.

-Tú hoy a mí no me tocas, Fabray. –Dice introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mi centro, haciendo que comience a jadear más seguido, agarrando con la mano libre la cabeza de Santana para que me bese. Se pone encima de mí, aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos, mientras mis gemidos se hacen más seguidos al notar como sus dedos entran y salen con rapidez de mi interior.

-San… -Gimo en voz baja, mientras su boca se pasea por mi cuello, mordiéndolo y dejando algunos moratones en él, y su mano comienza a dar embestidas con más fiereza aún.

-No me digas que pare, ahora es tu casa, no un baño… -Dice mordiendo el hueso de mi clavícula, bajando hacia mis pechos, que hace suyos. Mete mis pezones entre sus dientes, mordiéndolos y haciendo que gima aún más alto de placer. Lame mis pechos, los bordea con su lengua, los saborea. Saborea mi vientre, bajando con la punta de su lengua por la línea recta de mi abdomen hacia mi sexo, que a la vez que penetra con sus dedos comienza a lamer. Su lengua sigue el ritmo de sus dedos con rapidez. Ya casi no puedo más, y con la mano libre comienza a estimular mi clítoris, haciendo que de un gran gemido, levantando mi cuerpo de la cama y agarrando con la mano izquierda la cabeza de Santana.

-San, ya… -Digo mordiéndome el labio inferior, con la boca entre abierta, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se tensa y me sumerjo en un gran orgasmo, cayendo a plomo sobre la cama, mientras Santana aún sigue en mi sexo, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo.

Mi respiración está agitada, y Santana sube hasta mí, sin sacar su mano de mi sexo. Sigue acariciándolo por su superficie, sin dejar que mi respiración se estabilice. Me besa, lo hace con fiereza y suavidad a la vez. Lento, cálido, suave, y su mano sigue ahí, sin querer irse.

-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta sonriendo. Asiento sin pronunciar palabra, siguiendo el beso.

-San, la mano… -Susurro. Ella ríe y por fin saca la mano de mi sexo, cogiéndome del cuello para besarme de nuevo. -¿A partir de ahora hacemos el amor? –Pregunto jadeante.

-Yo a ti siempre te he hecho el amor.


	5. Agua

Me levanto de la cama, ya con el brazo un poco mejor de la caída en clase de danza, y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando a Santana durmiendo en la cama. Tiene la cabeza ladeada, dejando ver el músculo de su cuello, y hace que me quede sentada al borde observándola unos segundos más. Me inclino hacia ella, dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Cojo su jersey negro del suelo y me lo pongo encima, oliendo el suave perfume que el cuello del jersey desprende, dulce, acaramelado, olía a Santana.

Entro en el baño, y cojo una gomilla negra del cajón, sujetándome el pelo en una coleta. Me agacho para coger el peine y cuando me levanto Santana está justo detrás de mí. Doy un pequeño salto del susto al verla, y ella se ríe. Me mira, entrecerrando los ojos a través del espejo, y me agarra de la cintura enlazando sus manos a ella

-Buenos días, preciosa. –Dice apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Comienza a dejar besos por mi cuello, hasta mirarme otra vez a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Buenos días… ¿Te he despertado? –Pregunto sonriendo. Ella niega.

-Me encanta cuando te quedas mirándome al levantarte. –Susurra en mi oído.

-¿Estabas despierta…? –Susurro frunciendo el ceño. Ella asiente y vuelve a dejar un suave, lento y breve beso sobre mi cuello.

-Me encanta cuando llevas mi jersey. –Dice colocándome la coleta encima del otro hombro. Suelto una pequeña risa y me doy la vuelta quedándome pegada a ella. -¿Sabes ya lo que… Sientes? Es decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir. –Le digo esbozando una leve sonrisa. –No sé si me gustan las chicas porque… Sólo me siento atraída por ti, no por otras chicas. –Suelto. Santana esboza una sonrisa pícara y agacha la cabeza. Sus dedos comienzan a vagar por mi cuello, dirigiéndose hacia mi hombro, haciendo círculos suavemente con su dedo índice.

-Cada vez que te mueves, cada vez que me rozas, cuando me besas, cuando hacemos el amor…

-Hacemos el amor… -Repito susurrando.

-Sí, hacemos el amor, cada vez que pasas a mi lado, cada vez que haces todo eso, siento aún más atracción por ti… -Dice pasando su dedo índice por encima de mis labios.

-Es curioso que me pase lo mismo, además, justo ahora mismo… -Susurro acercándome a sus labios.

-Quiero volver a aquella habitación de hotel. –Susurra pasando su lengua por mis labios. La pego contra la pared, dándole un mordisco en el labio.

-No vamos a hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad? –Ordeno en forma de pregunta.

-No… -Susurra mirando mis labios. La beso, un beso profundo, sujetando su cabeza con mis manos e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, enlazándola con la suya, pegándola contra la pared.

-Me encanta tu sabor… -Susurro dando un último mordisco en su labio inferior.

-¿A qué sé? –Pregunta alzando la vista hacia mí. Deslizo mi mano por encima de su ropa interior, notando su humedad, introduciendo los dedos por encima lentamente. Aparto su ropa interior, introduciendo un dedo totalmente en su sexo, acariciándola y haciendo que Santana suelte un gemido al notar mis dedos acariciándola. Saco mis dedos y hago que abra la boca, e introduzco el dedo en su boca, haciendo que lo chupe y saboree su propio sabor.

-Pruébate… Sabes jodidamente bien. –Digo dándole otro profundo beso. Me separo de ella, saliendo del baño y dejándola allí pegada con su propio sabor en su boca.

Santana sale detrás de mí, sujetándome del brazo y pegándome de nuevo a ella.

-Te invito a comer, preciosa. –Le digo sonriendo. Ella se ríe, y me besa.

-Me vas a dejar con el calentón. –Susurra. Me suelto de sus manos y me pongo un pantalón corto, quedándome frente a ella.

-Sí, te voy a dejar así. –Me acerco de nuevo a ella poco a poco.

-Igual tengo que terminarlo yo… ¿No? –Dice quitándose lo que queda de su ropa interior, dirigiéndose de nuevo al baño. Salgo detrás de ella, que enciende la ducha y se mete debajo de ella, comenzando a humedecer su pelo. –Después de esta noche… Necesitaba una ducha. –Dice cogiendo jabón y echándolo en su mano, y comenzando a enjabonarse todo su cuerpo, comenzando por su vientre y subiendo hacia sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente. Comienza a enredad sus pezones entre sus dedos, y con la mano libre se dirige hacia su propio sexo. Empieza a acariciarse a ella misma, soltando algunos gemidos y cerrando los ojos.

Me quito el jersey y el pantalón, metiéndome con ella en la ducha, pero ella no para de tocarse y acariciarse. Beso su cuello, acaricio su trasero e intento quitar su mano de su sexo para acariciarla yo, pero se niega.

-Tú has querido que haga esto… -Dice comenzando a profundizar los dedos en su centro, haciendo que los gemidos sean aún más sonoros en la ducha.

-Déjame… -Susurro quitando su mano, pero se niega. Me pongo de rodillas, cogiendo el mango de la ducha y haciendo que el agua de directamente contra su clítoris, e introduzco dos dedos en su centro. Sus gemidos se mezclan con los gritos, y me agarra de la cabeza, echando la suya hacia atrás.

-Quinn… Fabray… -Escucho entre gemidos. Cierro el grifo, comenzando a lamer su sexo sin dejar de introducir dos dedos rápidamente. –Quinn, no puedo más… -Susurra terminando con un gran gemido, y apoyándose en la pared con la respiración agitada. Subo de nuevo hacia ella, besándola. Me coge en brazos, y me lleva hacia la cama, tumbándome encima de ella y paseando su boca hacia mi sexo, comenzando a lamer mi sexo con fiereza, introduciendo dos dedos rápidamente en mí, embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo que gima fuertemente, agarrando su cabeza y pegándola más a mí, sin querer que se vaya.

-Santana… -Susurro cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio, y comenzando a arquear la espalda, susurrando su nombre. Comienza a aumentar el ritmo con que lame su lengua, haciendo que me funda en un orgasmo gracias a sus manos, a su lengua. –Joder, San… -Digo. Ella se tumba a mi lado, y comienza a besar mi cuello.

-Quinn… Esto no es hacer el amor… -Susurra sin dejar de besarme.

-Lo sé… -Digo mientras ella me muerde los labios. Me abraza, y nos quedamos así, tiradas en la cama, mientras se queda de nuevo dormida en mi pecho, y yo a su lado.


End file.
